Forever
by RomanceObesessed
Summary: What happens when Beck finds out a secret jade has been hiding? Read to find out! :-) Bade One shot!


Beck Oliver stood the hall way of Hollywood arts, searching around for his girlfriend, jade west. He hadn't seen her all day, and she was supposed to meet up with him this morning to help her finish writing her play. But for some reason, she never showed up, and for the hour he had, he spent it alone. He looked side to side, looking for his girlfriend but she was no where to be seen. Then he spotted his friends cat, Tori and Andre over by the soda machine. He slowly walked over to them.

"Hey beck!" Tori said brightly.

Right now Beck would've been happy to see his best friend in the whole world, he was always happy to see her, but today he wasnt. He was worried.

He faked a small smile. "Hey tor. Hey! Have any of you guys seen jade. She was supposed to be here an hour ago?" Beck asked.

They all shook their heads and looked at him with confusion.

Beck ran a hand through his lusiouc black hair and let out a deep breathe and closed his eyes.

"Ok. Well...thanks for your help guys" beck said before sauntering off to class.

All that day beck waited patiently. Wondering where jade was and why she hadn't came to school today. He wasn't quiet worried, he was just...well...worried. Jade had never missed a day of school. Ever. She always got an award every year for perfect attendance and always made a fuss about getting a trophy. She said it made her seem like a goody two shoes like tori. But jade never showed up.

Once beck had gotten home, he pulled out his phone and dialed her number while plopping himself down on the couch in his living room. A few seconds later Jade answered.

"Beck" she said through the phone.

"Hey babe. Where were you today?" beck asked her.

He waited for an answer but all he heard on the other line was soft sniffles and sobs. Just like it would sound if she were crying. Jade didn't cry. She never cries, she was a scary ball of fire that could make your life a living hell if you messed with her. But...this sound, sounded like a soft and sweet angel crying. Why?

"Babe? Whats wrong" beck asked leaning forward on the couch waiting for her to answer.

"Nothing beck. I-i gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Bye" then she hung up the phone.

Becks face scrunched up in confusion. He thought about calling her back, but instead he left her alone. Not calling back.

_'Maybe it's one of those girly days'_ he thought as he leaned back on the couch and turned on a football game.

"Hey guys! Is Jade back yet?" Beck asked as Tori,Andre and Cat walked into sikowitz classroom and sat down, but once again, they shook their heads, showing that the raven haired girl had not been seen by any of them. Beck sighed and pushed his head into his hands. Everyone looked at each other confused about what was wrong with their friend. They had never seen him this worried.. Tori sat down by Beck while cat and Andre sat opposite of him, she rubbed his back lightly, trying to comfort him.

"Beck? What's wrong?" she asked.

Beck looked up at the half latina and sighed again "It's...it's jade. She hasnt been at school for a week now." he explained.

"So..." andre pushed.

"So...the point is I think something might be wrong. I have this weird feeling in my stomach that just wont leave me alone. I need to see jade and see whats wrong"

"Just..." Andre paused "just give her some time pal, i'm sure she's okay. Just sick or somethin"

Beck wanted to believe that it was true, that she was only only sick. But he had a feeling deep down inside of him that this wasn't just a cold or the flue. It had to be something more. But instead of causing a scene he just gave a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes and said "Yeah. Maybe."

"Okay class! Let's get started with our lesson for today!" their weirdo drama teacher said, bursting into the classroom, interrupting Beck's thought. He leaned back in his chair and sighed once more and tried to pay attention to the teacher.

Beck sat outside the west household in his silver Volvo, just staring at the baby blue painted house before getting out of the car and rang the door bell. He waited patiently as he heard noise coming from inside the house, the clatter of pots and pans. He almost for got that it was almost time for him to head home for dinner, he didnt want to go against his parents wishes.

That's when the door opened, revealing a young girl, with beautiful blue-green eyes and...no hair. Beck would have never econized this young girl, if it weren't for the necklace that hung low on her neck. The same one he had given her two years ago as a promise. A promise and commitment to love her forever.

It was jade west. The same one Beck had not talked to or seen to long ago. The same gothic raven haired girl he knew and loved. But..._'Why is she bald?'_ beck asked himself.

Instead of questioning her, he quickly wrapped her in a deep hug, pulling her close to his chest so he could smell the sweet scent that was jade. The sweet sweet scent of vanilla.

Jade instantly wrapped her thin pale arms around Becks stomach and hugged him to her tight, afraid to let him go and let him see the tears that were flowing down her cheeks like rain drops falling from the sky, salty like the ocean.

Jade was crying, and it was very unusual for that to happen to the one girl beck knew would never cry, no matter how bad something hurt her. The only time he had ever seen her cry was when they had first broken up that night as the gang played poker. And even then it wasnt a full on cry. But something was different this time. This time it felt like tears were flooding out of her eyes as if there was no tomorrow. And it hurt Beck's heart to see his strong girlfriend so weak.

Beck pulled back to look at jade as he wiped a small tear from her eye. Her mascara was now dripping black ink down her face, the same look like off of movies. The scary kind, but she was still beautiful to him.

"Jade? Babe? What's wrong?" he asked.

Jade looked up, meeting his eyes and she shook her head. "Nothing"

"It doesn't look like it's nothing. Why are you crying? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine beck. I'm being serious."

Beck took a step towards jade and touched her arm gently, sending shivers up her arm. "Jade, please tell me whats going on" he pleaded.

Jade took a step back "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? I SAID I WAS FINE. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE DAMMIT" she yelled crying harder than ever.

Beck took another step forward, he wasn't scared of jade. He never was. He had seen jade at her worst and this wasnt it. He could handle this, he just needed to find a way to hit her weak spot.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek, before whispering "What's wrong?"

He pulled back to look her in the eye. She had her eyes closed and was sobbing.

"I-i have cancer beck" she said before opening her eyes to meet milky brown ones.

Beck stopped, trying to process in his head what he just heard come out of her mouth. '_She couldn't have_ _cancer. She just couldn't' beck thought._

"W-What?" he asked.

Jade shook her head as more tears kept flowing down her cheeks and dripping onto the wooden floor boards. "I have cancer, Beck."

Beck just stood there, shocked. Cancer meant there was a chance he could lose Jade. And he couldn't lose her. He wouldn't. Beck quickly pulled jade back into his chest and leaned into her neck and cried. He doesnt want to lose her, he doesn't want to let go. So, he held her in his arms tight, afraid if he let go he might lose her. The close proximity made Jade feel even worse, but in a good way. She held onto him just as tight and cried with him as well. It's not easy for someone to find out they're losing the love of their life, but it's even harder to find out you might be leaving them. Forever.

_Beck and jade lay out on the hood of his mustang, staring up at the stars with his beautiful girlfriend right by him, her arm wrapped around his middle and her face nuzzled into his neck. He chuckled at her, happy things were finally going his way. With his parents fighting at home, sometimes it was hard to be happy but with jade...it's different. He's always happy with her and could never ask for someone better._

_Jade nuzzled her nose deeper into his neck and took a deep breathe, breathing in his scennt before exhaling, sending shivers down Beck's spine._

_Beck wrapped his arms around her tighter and looked up at all the brightly shining stars in the sky._

"_They're beautiful arent they?" beck asked._

_Jade looked up at the stars as well and smiled up at beck "Yep. Beautiful"_

"_But..." beck started "They'll never be half as beautiful as you" he stated._

_Jade rolled her eyes, a smile still on her lips "Why so cheesy oliver?"_

_Beck shrugged "You make me. That's what you do to me west"_

_Jade propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at him, his dark chocolate eyes even darker than ever._

"_Beck?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What do you see up ahead? What's in our future?" Jade asked._

_Beck tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before answering her. Beck smiled "I see everything and anythingI see me. I see you and I even see a mini you somewhere in the future."_

_Jade smiled brightly at the thought of seeing two mini canadian boys that would look just like Beck. Black hair, brown eyes and all. She bent down and brushed her lips against beck's softly. His lips tasted faintly of black coffe, but soft like feathers. She pulled back and smiled at him once more before laying right back down by his side and cuddled up to him._

"_I love you" jade said._

_Beck chuckled "I love you too" then he bent down and kissed the top of her head before continuing to gaze up at the bright and beautiful stars_

**Flash back over**

It had been a week since beck found out about jades cancer, and he spent every waking moment he could with her because he didnt know when or if she would leave him, and he didnt want to find out. All he wanted was to stay by her side every day for the rest of his life if thats what it takes to keep her on this earth. He didnt want to lose her. Not after he lost his step brother from cancer also. Even though they were never really related by blood he treated him like he would if he ever had a blood related brother. He was the most important person to beck up until he died. And that's when he met jade

Today beck was fforced to go back to school, he wanted to stay with jade but she urged him to go and besides, he couldnt afford to lose any more education than he had this week.

He sat in a chair next to Tori, and andre as they listened to sikowitz drone on and on about how important facial expressions were in plays, and what their next play was about.

"Next week you guys will be able t-" sikowitz stopped as the phone rang. He grunted and went to pick it up.

"Hello?" he asked annoyed. He listened into the phone before muttering a thank you and looking at beck.

"Beck, can I see you out in the hall?" sikowitz asked

Beck nodded confused, but did as he was told as his friends watched him leave.

Sikowitzs shut the door behind him and looked at beck. "Is everything okay sikowitz?" beck asked.

Sikowitz shook his head, "That's for you to decide" he answered.

At first beck was confused by his words but sikowitz began talking once more.

"That was the doctors office, they were looking for you. They said jade was checked in Because she went to sleep earlier to take a nap and she wouldnt wake up"

Beck began freaking out and pacing back and forth "I have to leave sikowitz. Please. I need to see her." he pleaded.

Sikowitz nodded and patted beck on the back before heading back in the class room to continue his lesson. Beck rushed to his locker, throwing the contents in it and grabbing his keys to the car.

"Name?" the lady at the front desk asked as beck came running up to her, out of breath.

"Beck. Beck oliver" he answered. She nodded before handing him a piece of paper with a room number written on it. He frantically began searching for jade's room before he finally found it. He took a peak inside and saw a weak jade laying awake in the hospital bed.

Jade looked over at the door and smiled once she noticed it was Beck standing in the door way. She was thankful it wasnt some annoying nurse coming to check on her.

"Hey babe" Jade said in a weak voice.

Beck took a few steps toward her and kissed her forehead and smiled. He noticed she was paler than usual and the light in her beautiful blue-green eyes was gone

Beck took a seat a chair by jades bed and sat down.

"I'm so glad you showed up. I was beginning to become board with all these damn nurses. And they couldnt just insert a tv for entertainment?" she droned on Beck chuckled. Although she was weak right now, she was still the same judgmental beck knew and loved."I'm glad i'm here too. I wouldnt miss a single day without you" he said rubbing the back of her hand.

"I hate having cancer beck. It sucks. I want to give up, I want to stop fighting" she said, turning her body to face him.

Beck frowned and leaned forward. "Dont say that. Dont give up jade, because if you do, you're not just giving up on cancer or you're self. You'll be giving up on me. And I need you jade. You need to keep fighting. For me. For our future. I want to see a mini you one day in our backyard. I want to see you be successful one day. I cant see any of that unless you keep fighting."

jade sighed "I know beck. Dont you think i've thought of that already?"

Beck nodded "Yes. But i'm just saying. Please dont give up on me."

jade nodded and smiled "I wont. But it just feels like that sometimes. It's hard" "I bet" beck chuckled "But I believe you can do it" He leaned down and brushed his lips against pale weak ones, the same soft cherry tasting lips he knew. The same ones he loved to kiss, to look at, to call his. The soft peck on the lips became a heated make-out session. And before he knew it, jades heart monitor was beating rapidly. Beck chuckled onto jades lips and pulled back.

"I'm tired Beck. I've been up since four. Can I go to sleep for a while?" jade asked.

"Of coarse you can baby" beck replied.

Jade scooted back, allowing room for jade to lay by her side.

Beck layed down next to her and cuddled her like he did not to long ago on the hood of his truck and lightly kissed her head, he hated no being able to tuck her hair behind her ear and smelling her strawberry shampoo. But that part of her was gone. Beck snuggled closer to jade before closing his eyes and falling into a deep and happy sleep.

The next day Beck woke up to a sleeping jade. But something was off. There was a sound. One long annoying beeping sound. Before he knew what was happening doctors came rushing in and crowded around jade, yelling and sticking gadgets to her.

Beck stood in shock before he knew what was happening. Jade was dead. She was really dead. The day he had been fearing had finally came. Beck sat down in the chair he had sat in just yesterday and pushed his head into his hands and cryed. Letting the tears flow. His jade was gone. Gone, Forever.

**Sorry for any mistakes. I Had to get this on here for you and I was tired, but I had to have all of this down before I forgot. Anyways...please tell me what you think and check out my other story 'Someday' :-)**


End file.
